While You Can
by Bookmarked Pages
Summary: Hinata KNEW she shouldn't have answered the door tonight. Not with Ino standing on the otherside with a plot to ruin her life. Or... at least destroy her dignity. "What's that Mr. Bartender? Another shot? Don't mind if I do." Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1: In Which It All Goes Downhill

**So, Hello again everyone. It is, once again moi. Carly-the-goddess-of-bitchyness. Still haven't heard of me? Dammit! George (My new Publicator) is also fired then. Yeah so, this has been bouncin' around in my head for a while now, and my muse finally came back from his uber long vacation. He takes those sometimes. Bastard. But, anyway, I hope you like it, I love Hinata and super flaily Ino and one night I was listening to my ipod and a certain song came on (which I will not mention yet. It will make it's appearance.) and tada! So, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: RAWR! (I, once again…own zilch. Except my plot. That, is MINE bitches.) **

**Dedication: The wonderful, **_**wonderful**_** people who reviewed my other story. It was like Christmas morning. And, of course, to Jenny-Baby. 'Cause she'll bitch-slap me if I don't dedicate something. **

**And, without further Adieu…Here we go!**

* * *

Hinata liked to think she was a relatively smart girl. Maybe not Shikamaru level genius, but certainly up there with Sakura, and such people like her. She didn't pick arguments she knew she couldn't win, she understood most all of the strategy problems she was given, and had become very good at playing the mediator when Shino and Kiba got…Well, typical _boy-ish._

So, yes, Hinata liked to think she had a pretty high intelligence level. Which is exactly why when one, Ino Yamanaka came ringing Hinata's door bell at 8:42 pm on a Saturday night, dressed in clothes that would have made any girl that wasn't Ino-the-incredibly-balsy-and-reckless blush. Hinata did the logical thing anyone who knew Ino like she did would do.

She screamed and slammed the door.

Of course, because this was Ino she wasn't deterred in the slightest.

"Hinata! You open this door _right now! _I'm serious! Open up!" No answer. Ino sighed in exasperation. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Hinata, darling…Open the door right this second or I'm calling Karin, and letting her have her way with you. I'm not kidding, I'm getting out my cell right n-"

The door flew open. Hinata stood there, glowering at her. Ino grinned.

"You know, Hinata dearest. It's very rude to slam doors in people's faces. And to only open it when said person says they won't unleash the wrath of Karin upon you, which I wasn't _actually_ going to do by the way. It's too much torture to put on a single person."

"P-possibly. But I-I-'m not sure you qualify as a person, r-really. A demon m-maybe. With a habit of wearing s-slutty clothing. And don't l-lie, you totally would have d-done it."

Ino scowled. "You know, I'm really starting to hate the fact you don't act polite around me. Curse the day we decided to grow you a backbone."

This much was true. Straight after Karin had bonded with the Konoha girls (and Temari when she finally got off her lazy ass and came to visit) when she'd returned with Sasuke. (A _long _story in itself)They had made it their personal mission to get rid of Hinata's shyness for good. They had worked and worked until finally all their hard work had paid off. Hinata now, wasn't _half_ the shy little girl she used to be. She could laugh, scream, flail, and gossip with the best of them.

The biggest payoff though, was that Hinata no longer took any abuse. From anyone. Verbal or otherwise. She could hold her own in a fight, and with her words could slice someone to ribbons. (A fact that Temari and Tenten were _very_ proud of) Hinata though, hated to use her evil powers. She was still a sweet heart to everyone…Except of course, Ino when she interrupted Hinata's Saturday night..

"T-that's lovely Ino," Hinata leaned against the door frame. "But, you brought this upon yourself. N-now, If I may ask. What, are you d-doing here? Dressed l-like that no less, you look like a st-stripper."

"I only wish…Do you know how much those girls _make_?"

Hinata looked at her.

"Right." Ino coughed "Anyway, I'll explain after you let us in. It's freezing out here."

Hinata opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"Y-yes, of course Come right- wait…Us?"

Ino just smiled, put her pointer and pinky fingers to her lips, and gave a sharp whistle. Almost immediately Sakura, Tenten, Karin, and Temari appeared out of the darkness behind Ino and followed her into the house.

Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers as she sputtered.

"W-wait! What? H-how? When? Where did you guys even_ c-come _from? Oh, hi Temari I didn't know you were in town. Hello Tenten, Sakura, You all look nice this evening…all…dressed like…Ino…W-wait, INO! I thought you said you weren't going to call Karin!"

Ino grinned at sat herself on Sakura, who was currently sprawled out on the lazy-boy.

"HEY! Get _off_ me pig! You're fat ass weighs more than Hannah Montana without that magic photoshop video cameras!"

"Please Forehead you weigh more than I do now shush I need to talk to Hinata!" Sakura 'tch'ed but didn't say anything else.

Ino then turned her Cheshire cat grin on Hinata, who in shrank back slightly. Ino was Damn fucking _scary_ when she wanted to be.

"Now, as to your question, yes I did say I wasn't going to call Karin. But," Ino shrugged and grinned again. "I lied."

Hinata sighed and shock her head. It was usually best just to let Ino have her way.

"A-alright, I let you in, now, please tell me what's going on."

As if on cue, all five of the semi-scantily clad girls _grinned._ Hinata kind of wanted to go hide under her bed. She watched as Tenten, from behind her back, pulled a small bag which she proceeded to throw at Hinata. She caught it and looked inside.

There were clothes. Black, purple, navy and…_revealing…_exactly like the others were wearing.

In her size.

Hinata got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"W-what," Hinata swallowed, "What am I supposed to do with _these_?"

"Well, you see Hinata, honey," Sakura started her eyes bright and mischievous.

"In honour of your newly-found not-shy, spunky-confident-and-sometimes-bitchy-but-that's-okay-because-we-love-you self." Karin continued seeming to totally forget about how Hinata had dismayed that she was here.

"And the fact that Temari has finally found a way to get her blonde genius ass out here so we can be all together," Tenten added, throwing Temari a sly glance, who, in turn chucked a pillow at her head.

Temari chuckled softly at Tenten's flabbergasted expression, continuing to smile as she spoke.

"We decided, that we were going to do something together, and outing, if you will."

Hinata stared at them all slowly, for a moment before speaking.

"A-and what does this have to do with the clothes…?"

Ino grinned her Cheshire cat grinned again and Hinata mentally groaned. She had a feeling she was going to regret _ever_ opening that door tonight.

"We, Hinata my darling, are going clubbing!"

* * *

**So, that's Chapter one! What d'ya guys think? Review?**

**-Carly**


	2. Chapter 2: In Which The Offer Is Made

**Hello again everyone. It is, once again moi. I've decided to stop hiring publicators because they're useless. So, this is chapter two! I hope you like it, I thought it was alright.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, once again, the characters of **_**Naruto**_** are not mine. Le sigh.**

**Dedication: The awesome people who reviewed the first chapter. I luv you guys, you made my day. **

**And to being hideously sick because that's the only reason I was able to find the time to write this. How do you get the God damn flu in the summer anyways? What **_**is **_**this?**

* * *

Hinata stared, open mouthed.

"Cl-clubbing? Are you guys _nuts_? No w-way in _hell_ am I going freaking clubbing!" She screeched. "Especially not with them!"

Hinata pointed at Ino and Karin, who feigned hurt faces. Hinata just glared at them and threw the bag of clothing (if it could even be called that) at Tenten who caught it and frowned at her.

"Well," Sakura amended "Not really 'Clubbing' per say. Since _some of you _can't hold your liquor worth a damn." She said shooting a glance in Tenten's direction. Said girl whistled innocently looked away.

"Not to mention," Temari continued with her signature smirk, "That Konoha only really _has_one good club." Her eyes began to take on a dreamy look. "Not like in Suna, man you should _see_ the raves we get going down there…" She trailed off with a wistful look in her teal eyes, then seemed to notice everyone was staring at her with a 'WTF-bitch-what-are-you-smoking-and-you-got-any-left?' look. She flushed and scratched the back of her neck.

"Right…Sorry."

"Anyway," Karin said, her gaze locked on Hinata, her mouth set in an evil grin. Hinata kind of hated her at the moment.

"The point is, tonight we're going to go out and dance, and laugh, and get completely drunk off our asses. And you're coming with us. Because one day, when we're all old and wrinkly-I know Ino, I'm shuddering too. One day, you're going to thanks us for making you go out _have fun _one and a while. You're only young once my dear, and we, as your best friends are going to make sure you enjoy it. Live while you can."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest.

Ino interrupted before she got the chance.

"And, just to make sure you won't guilt or threaten us out of it. Don't give me that look you know you would," Ino paused and looked at the rest of the traitors currently sitting in Hinata's living room, all of which nodded with solemn faces.

"We've decided," She paused again almost like saying this was paining her. _Good, _Hinata thought. _Serves her right for barging into my house dressed like a hooker and demanding to go out._

"We've decided…to-give-you-the-banana-cream-picture"

Hinata blinked. No _way_.

"I'm s-sorry?" She asked. Surely she'd heard her wrong. There was no way that they'd…

"Can you r-repeat that?"

Ino scowled.

"I said, if you do this, we'll give you the banana cream picture."

Hinata was beyond shocked. The banana cream picture was their most prized piece of blackmail against her. It was a picture of Hinata in a rather…compromising position with Naruto, covered head to toe in banana-cream pie.(Twister, should _not _be classified as a children's game. Especially when Ino got a hold of it) And they'd caught it at such an angle that it seemed…Well, it made poor Hinata blush cherry red every time it was brought up.

So needless to say it was a pretty big deal that they were offering it up like that. Hinata mentally sighed_. They're doing it so you can't say 'no'. They think you won't pass up a chance to get rid of this picture_ she thought.

Hinata stared at Ino for a second. Then she looked at each one of her friends, Temari, who gave her an encouraging half-smile, Sakura, and Karin, who grinned like the Cheshire cat, evil glints in their eyes. She looked at Tenten who held out the bag of clothes for her to take again. Finally her gaze returned to Ino, and her shoulders sagged in defeat. _They're right._

Ino grinned. She'd won. Again. Boo, and yah.

Hinata sighed and held out her hand for the bag of clothes which Tenten, smiling all the time, happily deposited in her hand.

"I h-hope you guys know how m-much I hate you right n-now."

"Yes, yes we know darling now _go get changed!_ I've got things to see and people to do, so hurry _up_!" Ino shouted.

She and Karin latched onto Hinata's wrists and proceeded to literally drag her towards Hinata's bedroom. Cackling like maniacs all the way.

Hinata sighed and allowed herself to be dragged. _It's for the picture, just this one thing and that dreaded picture will be gone._

"W-wait!" Hinata said as they were pulling her through her door.

"I c-can do the rest by my s-self! I don't need you guys to help me get d-dressed!"

Ino and Karin looked at her with suspicious faces, and Hinata sighed.

"I pr-promise I won't, like, escape out my window or something. Okay? I'll put it on and come right back out h-here."

"Okay," Karin said.

"But if you're not out of there in five minutes, I'm breaking the door down and never letting you dress yourself again. Am I clear?"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Yes m-mother."

Karin beamed.

"You're damn right, now hurry up. Or we'll re-think the picture deal."

With one last glare Hinata shut the door and began to get changed.

* * *

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. _I look…_she thought. _I look …__**good**_**. **_Ino knows how to pick her outfits, I'll giver her that._

Hinata wore a dark purple half-shirt that ended about three inches above her belly button. It joined at the neck, kind of like a bikini, but the shoulders were bare. At the tops of her arms, the fabric appeared again, a very light almost see-through purple this time, loosely hanging around her arms until it ended, in a point, at her middle finger on each hand.

The skirt was navy and uneven, coming to the middle of her thigh on one side and just above her knee on the other. It had small little charms and beads, hanging from the bottom that jingled, and sparkled when she walked.

Black fishnet tights and knee high, black, chunky heeled leather boots completed the outfit. Small silver buckles and zippers decorated the outside of the boots, which glimmered and sparkled every time Hinata moved her feet.

Hinata had had some extra time before the Karin beast broke her door down, so she had put on some light makeup and streaked her midnight blue hair with little bits of silver so it shimmered and shined like the night sky.

As always, the choker her mother had given her before she died lay against her small of her neck. The blue opal stone hanging from the black leather band, bumping familiarly against her collar bone.

Hinata stood back from the mirror and looked at herself again, self consciously tugging at the bottom of her skirt. _It's to get rid of that dreaded picture. To get rid of the picture…_

Someone banged on the door.

"Alright Hinata! Times up! Open the door or we're coming in!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata stood up from her dressing table and was about to go and open the door when something caught her eye. It was one of those sparkly body stickers that Temari had gotten her from one of her 'epic raves' in Suna. Hinata picked up the package and looked at it. A little silver star.

Without a second though Hinata opened the package and suck it on her left cheekbone. She looked into the mirror one last time, and nodded. Now she was ready.

Satisfied with her appearance she walked over and opened the door. What she got was a mix of awed, smiling, and triumphant faces.

"Well"

"I'll"

"Be"

"Dammed."

Sakura, Karin, Tenten, and Temari said in turn.

"Hinata you look FABULOUS!" Ino screeched. She turned and screeched to the other girls.

"Didn't I tell you she'd look fabulous?"

Hinata winced and put her hand up to her ear.

'I-Ino, calm down, you're going to burst my eardrums."

The other girls shot Hinata a grateful look. They started down the stairs and towards the front door. As they were about to leave Hinata stopped.

"Alright," She said.

"I agreed to your t-terms, I said I would go, and I put on you cl-clothes. Now, for your end of the bargain. The p-picture."

Ino sighed and made a big show of reaching into her bra-type-thing that she had on and pulled out a small Kodak photo, which she handed to Hinata with a scowl on her face.

Hinata beamed, took the photo and stared it for a moment.

She turned the photo upside down and sideways, looking it over to make sure it hadn't been copied or anything.. Once she was satisfied it was the only living copy of this picture she held up the photo for the other girls to see.

Then she ripped it in half.

She laughed when both Ino, and Karin winced at the loss of the best blackmail they'd had in years.

Hinata then watched in horror as both girls began to grin.

"Okay Hinata darling," Karin sang sweetly.

"We've agreed to our part of the deal, would you agree?"

Hinata swallowed.

"I-I would."

"Fantastic," Ino smiled.

"Now it's your turn."

Hinata tried to bolt for the door, but Temari, having predicted this outcome blocked her way.

Ino sighed,

"Tsk tsk, Hinata darling. A promise is a promise is it not?"

Hinata looked at the faces of the hell-spawn she called her friends. None of which looked like they were going to let her off.

Hinata sighed and her shoulders sagged. _Damn it…_

"Fine," She sighed, and they started our the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

**And that's chapter two! So, what do you think? Review?**

**-Clary**


End file.
